lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira/Main article
Zira is a lioness who was the leader of the Outsiders and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. She was the main antagonist in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Physical Attributes Zira has pale tanish-brown fur with a darker brown stripe running down her face and stopping between her eyes, a cream chest, blood red eyes in The Lion King II (although in the Disney books, she is shown to have blue eyes), and a notch in her right ear. Her ears also feature two unnoticable thin black strips. Like Scar, she is thin (due to possible malnutrition or her genetic makeup), and her claws are visible on her paws. Personality Zira is very implusive, ruthless, and opportunistic shown when she prepares to attack Simba in broad daylight while he is alone until his pride shows up. She is manipulative, as she warps cub Kovu's mind into killing Simba and, like Scar, seems to have no problem killing family members as she threatens to kill her daughter, Vitani, which also makes her a sociopath. She can be caring, both geniuinely and mockingly so. She cooes to Kovu after harshly telling him to hush and mourns over Nuka's death. Early Life As suggested in the movie, Zira was previously a Pridelander during Scar's reign as king, where she bore Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu before they were exiled immediately afterwards by Simba for their remaining loyalty to Scar. It is hinted she had a romantic relationship with Scar or at least romantic feelings towards him, though it is unknown if he returned these feelings. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Zira is first seen trespassing in the Pridelands, and closely examining her son's interactions with a female cub, and snarls when the cub reveals herself as Kiara. When Simba appears ready to hurt Kovu, Zira quickly intervens, roaring at Simba and stopping the younger lion in his tracks. The two lions converse, Simba telling her she broke the law of the land and must suffer the consequences. She offers up Kovu to Simba who hesitates to kill the cub, something she knew he wouldn't be able to pull off. Simba tells them to get out, saying their business is finished, but Zira corrects him and smirks dangerously and knowingly at Kiara, stating their business was far from over. She grabs Kovu and leaves, returning to the Outlands. Zira strides by an informative Nuka, ignoring him with a less than pleased expression on her face and a helpless Kovu in her mouth. She drops the cub none-to-gently into the sand and turns her pent up fury anout the cub's disobedience on Nuka. Kovu steps in on his brother's behalf and she chews him out instead. She questions him into oblivion about acting friendly towards a pridelander rather than repeling it like he should've been and through her scolding gets an idea: To use get Kovu close to Kiara so he can kill Simba. When Kovu is an adult, she circles her son, very much approving of the manipulated monster she's created in Scar's image, stating 'he had the same blackness in his soul Scar had'. She reaffirms her teachings by questioning Kovu himself about his destiny, teachings and his mission in life: Killing Simba. Vitani and Nuka ignite the Pridelands during Kiara's passage into Adulthood, her first solo hunt, and Zira watches the flare with Kovu by her side. She commands him into action and leaves herself. After the fire rescue, Zira and Nuka sit a little ways away from the Pride Rock and watch Kovu's Progress. Nuka is dissaproving of his brother not harming Kiara, but Zira rebunks him, stating that Kovu was following the plan as he was supposed to be. She expresses her approval and anticipation by snapping a branch in half. Later, after Vitani reports Kovu is no longer on board with the plan, Zira quickly devises a plan to get Kovu back. When Simba takes Kovu out to walk, her the rest of the Outlanders ambush him, and credit Kovu for this. As Simba instantly looses all his trust for Kovu, she order her pride to attack. They pursue him through the clogged Gorge and eventually trap him at a dam. Simba climbs up the wall of logs, and upon seening Kovu at the top, Zira commands him to get Simba. Kovu, instead, does nothing and so Nuka climbs up the dam, seeing his chance to prove to everyone he is the lion everyone though Kovu was. However, he is pinned under the logs and dies in the process. Zira mourns her son's death and quickly accuses Kovu for it, causing her son to run away guilt-ridden. With her son dead and the chosen one 'corrupted', Zira has had enough and moves into the pridelands to take it by force. The Pridelanders meet their Outlander counterparts head on and after telling Simba now it's over, and refusing to go home, she commands her troops to attack. Zira stays on an elevated knoll the majority of the fight, and upon seeing Simba swarmed by outsiders(though holding his own well) she attacks. The two face off but Kovu and Kiara intervene. Moved by Kiara's words of We Are One and disgusted that Zira threatens to life of her own daughter, the Outlanders cross over to the Pridelanders side and stand against Zira. The lioness herself, is too far gone and unwilling to let go of the past. On Scar's behalf, she leaps out to kill Simba, but Kiara intercepts it and the to roll over the side of a cliff. The dam has swollen and bursted, and after refusing Kiara's help twice, Zira finally falls to her death. Concepts Out of all the lions who were concetptualized(Vitani's concept is unclear), Zira doesn't seem to change in the slightest. The only thing she seems to missing on her ref sheets and concept art are her ear strips. Family Tree Songs *My Lullaby Trivia *The notch in Zira's right ear occasionally changes sides during the movie a common mistake. *In an alternate scene that survived to the rough animation stage, Kiara offers Zira aid, but Zira, with a twisted grin, replies "No, Never." and releases her claws from the cliff, falling into the swollen river below thus committing suicide. This was considered too dark for a Disney film and was cut. *In a deleted scene from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride titled "Nuka and Vitani's News" found on YouTube, Zira mentions that she was Scar's "loving, devoted queen" indicating that during early production of the film, Zira was written to have had a romantic relationship with Scar before this scene was cut. This scene is heavily hinted at in the movie though. Lion King- Cut scene 3- Nuka and Vitani's News *Interestingly, in a brief scene during "My Lullaby", Zira is seen with blue eyes, and not red. *On a Disney website, Zira is described as Scar's sister. The Lion King 1½ - Who Wants To Be King Of The Jungle? Whether or not this is true or a mistake is unknown. *When Zira and Simba encounter for the first time, Zira's line "If you need your pound of flesh..." as she pushes Kovu forward is actually a reference to the Shakespearean play, The Merchant of Venice, even though Simba's Pride is based on Romeo and Juliet. *It has been speculated by fans that Zira is Scar's mate. The Lion King II director Darrell Rooney, confirmed she wasn't as he wrote "Zira's direct lineage was obscured to make her 'just a follower'" in a conversation made on Facebook.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110326133339/lionking/images/2/22/Wwww.png Quotes Gallery The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4639796-850-504.jpg|Zira watching Kovu interact with Kiara The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4639932-850-504.jpg|Zira protecting Kovu File:17777.png|Zira smirks at Kiara after subtly threatening Simba 17831.png|Zira compares Kovu's mind to Scar's sp07_049.JPG|Zira's anger towards Nuka 17834.png|"You must be exhausted." My Lullaby34.png|"Tomorrow, your training intensifies!" a.png|"...with a lust for being bad!" File:Sppic31.jpg Zira_Looks_on.png Zira.png Zira and vitani.jpg|Zira with Vitani behind her 25.jpg|Zira as she appears in the official SP comic 2365877.png References Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Lionesses